


I Meant Something Like That

by misseliza23



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Cabin, Drinking Games, F/F, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Sauna, Skiing, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseliza23/pseuds/misseliza23
Summary: The Ghostbusters go on a skiing trip upstate.Erin has feelings for Holtz. (duh)There's skiing, a sauna and drinking games.You're gonna have to read the rest for yourselves. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heya folks!
> 
> I don't think I have seen a fic about Holtz's introduction as an "avid skier" yet.  
> So here it is.
> 
> Updates will happen every second day (I HOPE!)

When Holtzmann had introduced herself as an avid skier at the Higgins Institute, Erin had thought nothing of it.  
She’d been irritated and fascinated enough by the strange woman’s appearance, so she didn’t really think about that bit of information.  
And then she had almost forgotten about it.

Until, six months later, after a bust in a fancy mansion, the thankful owner offered the team to stay at his ski lodge upstate, in the woods of Whiteface Mountain, about thirteen miles from Lake Placid.

Erin had started to thankfully decline the offer when Holtzmann excitedly bounced up and down, clapping her hands like a little kid in a candy store, practically begging the three other women to go skiing with her.

 

So two weeks later Erin found herself sitting in the backseat of Ecto-1, with Abby sitting right next to her, staring out the window while Patty and Holtz argued in the front.

They’d been driving for almost five hours with only one stop so far and Erin started to regret agreeing to this trip in the first place. She needed to pee, her back hurt and she wasn’t entirely sure if she’d ever be able to feel her legs again.

But Holtzmann had been so cheerful and excited these past days, constantly grinning and flirting and dancing, which in turn had made Erin happy.  
After all, Holtz was her friend, and everyone wants to see their friends like that, right?  
Of course it had nothing to do with the fact that the engineer occupied her mind more often than she wanted to admit to herself.

Erin leaned her head against the window with a sigh and closed her eyes, drifting into a light slumber.

“Wakey Wakey Dr. Gilbert.” she woke up to Holtzmann’s voice and the engineer’s finger poking her in the thigh repeatedly.  
They were parked in the middle of the woods, in front of a small two-story cabin, everything covered in a thick layer of snow.  
Abby and Patty were already busy taking their bags out of the trunk.

 

When the group entered the cabin, Holtzmann immediately started making a fire in the small fireplace, while Erin, Patty and Abby took a look around.  
The ground floor consisted of an open living space, an open kitchen area and a small dining table, also a spacious bathroom with a nice big bathtub.

The upper floor however posed a bit of a problem.  
There were only three bedrooms. Two singles and one master bedroom.

Before Erin could say anything, Abby and Patty had disappeared into the smaller rooms, already unpacking their stuff and ignoring Erin’s objections.

“Come on guys… you didn’t even give me a chance… That’s not fair!” she whined.  
“What’s not fair?” Erin jumped at the engineer’s voice behind her.  
She hadn’t even heard Holtz come up the stairs.  
"There’s only three bedrooms.” the physicist managed to answer nervously, not daring to turn around.  
“Great, so we get to be roomies!” Holtz beamed. “You’re not a snorer, are you, Gilbert?” she joked.  
“What? No… but, there’s only one bed.”

Holtz had obviously picked up on Erin’s uneasiness, her smile fading.  
“Well, if it makes you feel uncomfortable, I can always sleep downstairs, on the couch.” She finished quietly, the usual cheerfulness now completely gone from her voice.

Erin instantly felt a pang of guilt in her chest. She’d just have to suck it up and share the bed with Holtzmann.  
“What? No, Holtz, wait!” The physicist turned around when she heard her colleague retreat behind her. The blonde was already a few steps down the stairs.  
“I don’t want you to sleep on the couch. It’s just… I haven’t shared a bed with someone else in quite some time.” 

She was almost proud of the excuse she’d come up with so quickly. It was the truth after all, well partly.  
But telling Holtzmann that she was afraid to sleep in the same bed because over the past months she’d felt strangely attracted to her was out of question.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be the perfect gentlewoman, Gilbert.” Holtz finally answered smiling.

 

When everyone had unpacked, the women decided to make a quick trip to town, to buy food and booze for the following days.  
Patty was in charge of the drinks, deciding on wine, beer and tequila for everyone and Holtz bought all the Pringles cans she could carry, while excitedly talking about their day on the mountain the next day.  
Abby and Erin meanwhile collected everything they’d need for breakfast and dinner, so that they soon could drive back to the cabin and finally settle in.

While unloading the car, Patty excused herself and went around the house, only to return 3 minutes later with a wide grin on her face.

“Hey, you gotta come check this out! I saw something from my window earlier. Thought it was a shed at first but… Oh come and see!” she said impatiently, already walking back around the house.

The other three women, slightly intrigued, followed right behind her.  
They rounded the second corner to see Patty standing next to something that looked indeed like a shed.

“Well, what is it?” Abby finally asked when Patty opened the small wooden door, gesturing inside with a loud “HA!”  
“A sauna? Nice!” Holtz chuckled.

Erin laughed nervously. “But I didn’t bring my bathing suit.”  
“Erin, sweetcheeks, the only suit you need for a sauna is your birthing suit.” Holtz grinned and ended the sentence with her trademark wink.  
“You brought that, right? Let me check.” The engineer playfully pulled at Erin’s jacket and laughed loudly when the physicist batted her hands away.

Great. A sauna. Naked in a sauna with Holtz. Erin could feel her cheeks heat at the thought, despite the cold temperatures. 

“Am I… am I allowed to wear a towel?” she asked nervously.  
“We’re all gonna be wearing towels, Erin. I love all of you, but I don’t need to be seeing your pale naked asses that close.” Patty piped, already on her way back to the front of the house.

 

They decided on tomato soup and garlic bread and salad for dinner, Erin and Holtz setting the table, while Abby and Patty were busy cooking.

Erin couldn’t help but smile at how domestic this all felt.  
At the firehouse they’d have ordered chinese or pizza by now, eating between calculations and tools and then probably going back to work or off to bed. Now she was seated around a table, sharing a homecooked meal with her three best friends, her family. It was nice.

“Erin. You okay honey?” Patty finally asked.  
“Oh, sorry. I zoned out there for a little while. Uhm… and also I have a confession to make.” She trailed off and looked around. The other three ghostbusters were looking at her expectantly.

“I’ve never been skiing before.” She finally admitted.  
“So you agreed to a skiing trip, without knowing how to ski…?” Abby clarified after a moment of silence.  
Erin bit her lip and let out a nervous giggle.  
“Holtzmann was so excited, I didn’t want to ruin this. Also Patty said she’s not going to ski either, so maybe I’ll just stay here with her?” she half-asked.  
“No, Erin. You need to come. I’ll teach you!” Holtz suddenly exclaimed.  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to hold you back…”  
“Nonsense. My pleasure, hotstuff.” The blonde grinned, putting an end to the discussion with yet another wink.

 

After dinner and two bottles of wine between the four of them, Abby, Patty and Holtz moved to the couches next to the fireplace to talk some more, while Erin excused herself, saying she was tired and would go to bed after a quick shower.

 

Later, when she lay in bed, looking at the wooden ceiling above her, she stretched and let out a long sigh.  
She could hear her friends cackling downstairs and couldn’t help but think about how everything in her life had changed for the better these past months.  
And that maybe this trip wasn’t such a bad idea after all.  
She drifted off to sleep within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Dreamshaper, who helped me when I was stuck and who also proved to be a very fun chat partner. :)
> 
> Also English is not my first language. Hope it's not too bad.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr: elizaimagines.tumblr.com  
> (I'm quite new there... so... yeah...)


End file.
